Red Blood, White Rose
by KaguyaHimeAi
Summary: A lone girl, lost in her own thoughts. Red Blood turned to a pure white rose. A White Rose, withering to red blood. A paradox? Not exactly. Trauma to the girl, her mind loss. Will her friends recover it? And if only she could remember her love from before that loss her...10 years ago.
1. Day 1: Rose

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once she loved. Twice she has loved. Thrice she has loved. All abandoned her. If you were abandoned thrice, would you give up? She has. Her heart is without love, full of emptiness. If only she could find her sun...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"WAKE UP!" A girl with blondish-greenish hair called to her sister. Her sister had lavender hair, and you must be thinking how they could have different colored hair. The younger sister, lavender haired, is an adopted daughter of the Merlily family, one of the family with the highest caliber there is.

"I'm up...," the lavender haired girl groaned. Then she opened her eyes slowly. Her deep purple orbs examining her surroundings unconsciously.

In case you don't know, which I doubt, she is Aisha. The smartest daughter, and most wise, in the Merlily family.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At Aisha's School...

"Do you really have to go?" Aisha's friend, Lime, asked. Without Aisha, Lime was a lone wolf, no friends other than Aisha.

"Sorry, but it isn't optional," Aisha said emotionless. Lime started to tear up.

"Does our friendship mean nothing to you?!" Lime yelled. Aisha looked at her, her eyes an endless void.

"We had a friendship? In my point of view, we were simply just acquaintances," Aisha said. Lime cried.

"I hate you!" Lime ran away, her tears clear.

Sorry, Lime, but it was necessary for your feelings. Better off you not being my friend than you waiting aimlessly for me to come back. I will sever all connections with the people here, Aisha thought. She sighed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the Ruben Academy for Riches...

"No way! Y-you b-beat Siria? Are you sure you're not a monster?" a boy asked a handsome boy with flaming red hair, a black spot above his left ear. The redhead glared at the other boy.

"If I was a monster, you would've already died. Ever thought of that?" he asked.

"N-no. I'm sorry!" the other boy said. The redhead nodded, satisfied.

His name is Elsword. Elsword Sieghart of the Sieghart family, who've had the longest, and most successful, line of knights.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Aisha-chan! Time to go! Did you say good bye to your friends?" Aisha's foster older sister, Rena, asked.

"I only had one friend. And now she's gone," Aisha replied, her eyes showing anything but nothing.

She thinks too darkly. I wonder... Rena thought.

"Onee-sama, shouldn't we be going?" Aisha asked, pointing to the big screen showing the flight times in the airport. Rena snapped to attention and looked at the screen. She screamed and ran, dragging Aisha with her.

2 minutes later...

Somehow Rena managed to get them to their flight on time.

"That...was...hard," Rena panted. Aisha glared at Rena and inspected her wrist, which Rena unintentionally grabbed.

"Now, where is our seat?" Rena asked herself, looking for her ticket in her purse. Aisha sighed.

"Seats A-1 and A-2 in first class, onee-sama," Aisha said. Rena nodded gratefully to Aisha.

"How would I survive without you?" Rena asked, making her way through the crowd by glaring at them. The crowd parted right away for Rena and Aisha.

"You wouldn't. You would die," Aisha replied, jokingly. Rena winced.

Her ideas of jokes are a bit...twisted, Rena thought.

"Right...here we are!" Rena sat down on A-1. She patted to the seat next to her.

"Aren't you tired?" Rena asked Aisha. Aisha shook her head but sat anyways.

"Where are we going?" Aisha asked Rena. Rena looked thoughtful for a second.

"A small village area called Ruben. Actually, Ruben is the school so technically we're living in school," answered Rena.

"How small?" Aisha inquired curiously. Rena shook her head.

"I don't know. I just got from my friend that it was 500 mansions wide and 900 mansions long. I have no idea what that means," Rena said, giving Aisha the letter. Aisha examined the letter, her brain calculating the meaning.

"I see," Aisha muttered. Rena looked confused.

"Never mind," Aisha said. Rena nodded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back to Ruben Academy for Riches...

"I heard we're getting a transfer student from the Merlily family!" a boy with blonde hair said. Chung Seiker, a genuine prince, although he doesn't always necessary act like one.

"The Merlily family?" A beautiful silver haired girl asked, her monotone voice piercing the air. She is Eve Nasod, a genius with an IQ level of 200.

"The Merlily family...you remember, Aisha-chan. She used to play with us when we were little," another beautiful girl with luxurious black hair said. A girl from a family of famous spearmen and spearwomen, Ara Haan.

Elsword's ears perked at the name Aisha. Right, Aisha, the cheerful and cute girl who used to cling on to him all the time.

"I wonder how much she has changed," Ara mused. It has been a long time, perhaps more than 10 years, since they have seen her.

"Wouldn't she be 16 now?" Chung asked. Eve nodded contently. Chung sighed in relief because he would usually get punished if he got math wrong. Eve would surely do so.

"Elsword, I can tell you miss her. Just say it," Ara teased Elsword. They all knew that even though Elsword was annoyed when Aisha clung to him when they were little, he secretly enjoyed it.

"Aisha? The little annoying, overly cheerful idiot?" Elsword asked. Ara shook her head slowly and sighed.

"Not exactly..." Chung said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the airplane...

"We have landed. Please get off in an orderly line, single file," the pilot said through the microphone. Everyone went out not in an orderly line though...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Ruben Airport...

"We're here!" Rena said cheerfully. Over there, she saw a boy waved hands at her.

"Let's go meet Raven!" Rena said, and dragged Aisha. Aisha pouted and then sighed, allowing herself to be dragged.

"Rena! And Aisha?" Raven, a raven haired man, greeted. Aisha nodded for greeting. Rena hugged Raven tightly.

"When are you two getting married?" Aisha asked, getting her iPhone out. Rena and Raven blushed, as they were fiancée and fiancé.

"What are you talking about? I'm still in high school!" Rena said, fanning her red face. Aisha sighed and put her iPhone away.

"I just got note from your friend, who seems to be a girl called Eve, that she and her friends will meet us and Raven at a café called Rosea Rosum. I assume you know where it is?" Aisha raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do! Anyways, let's go!" And again, Rena dragged Aisha.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In Ruben Academy for Riches...

"I've got note from Aisha that she's going," Eve said emotionlessly. Everyone nodded.

"Well the, let's go!" Ara said.

**Let's stop for a moment. Although the whole Ruben area is the school, there is a main building, which is the Ruben Academy for Riches. But the students are allowed to skip any class and go out of the main building, as they're still technically _in_ school. As long as no trouble happens. Now back to story~!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Both parties set out for Rosea Rosum, and after a few minutes, they arrived. The first to arrive were the Elsword, Ara, Eve, and Chung party. They already reserved a seat for 7, so they sat anywhere they wanted at their table, waiting for Rena, Aisha, and Raven.

When Aisha, Rena, and Raven did arrive...

Everyone was surprised by Aisha.

**What will happen when Aisha and her childhood friends are reunited?**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**_AAAAND finished! Yay! I've finally started a new story! I may or may not be able to make this story better than DYLN? _**

**_Also, R&R~!_**


	2. Day 2: Forgotten

Heyo~! I know not a lot of people are reading this, but why in the world am I still updating? Because I'm stupid and I'm an idiot. Don't agree with me, that's an order! Just kidding~!

Kaguya: Excuse her, she took her insane pill.

That's my OC~! Anyhoo, since school started back up again, I can't update as much as I _use_ to when I first started. Sorry~! But I personally love this story, after all, _**DYLN? **_is nearly finish, after I can figure what happens to Dawn~! Now, enough chit-chat!

Kaguya: Even though no one is talking to you?

Ignore her! Now to the story!

Kaguya: Although obvious, she doesn't own Elsword, or else she would make an official anime and manga of it.

Ignore her! Still, I would...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

~~~~~~~~~~_Keep your friends close, you enemies closer_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Aisha!" Ara jumped at poor Aisha who didn't dodge since she had no idea this would happen.

"OW!" Aisha fell underneath Ara, who was cuddling her.

"Can you get off me?" Aisha asked quietly. Ara nodded and got off. She was still a bit teary-eyed, though.

"Welcome to Ruben!" Everyone said, excluding Elsword, who just looked outside the window. That is until Ara elbowed him so hard that he stood up.

"Say 'welcome' to Aisha!" Ara whispered to Elsword while looking very happy. It was creepy, in Elsword's opinion. How she can be mad and happy at the same time. He thought only Rena would do that, but it seems Rena taught Ara.

"W-welcome," Elsword said uncomfortably. He hasn't seen Aisha since 10 years ago, so he felt a bit weird talking to her.

Aisha simply looked at them weirdly. Her face showed something like I-have-no-idea-who-you-are-why-are-you-talking-to-me? An awkward silence hung in the air.

1 second.

2 second.

3 second.

4 second.

5-

"So...um..." Chung said, trying to break the _very_ awkward silence. "How long has it been since we've seen each other?"

Eve hit him on the head. "I've told you already, 10 years. Next time, listen to what people say."

Everyone laughed, except for poor Chung who got hit on the head, and Aisha, who had no apparent idea what to do.

Rena looked at everyone, her smile fading. _10 years, huh? They must not know, then..._

Aisha sensed her older sister's slight despair. "What's wrong?" she asked silently. Rena shook her head.

"Nothing much," she replied. Rena snuggled against Raven.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ara suddenly screamed. Everyone's attention turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Rena asked, cautious.

"I FORGOT TO BRING MY CAMERA!" Ara replied, still yelling. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Why do you need a camera?" Chung asked curiously.

"Umm...nothing~..." Ara said, smiling nervously. Everyone was suspicious of what the powerful spearwoman was thinking about doing.

"Oh well. You can use mine," Chung said, handing a high-tech looking camera to Ara. Ara looked at him gratefully. She then took a picture of everyone together, except of her. She then looked at the picture, her eyes wide. She quickly erased the picture afterwards, only Elsword noticing.

"Well, you all look great!" Ara said, smiling. She then gave the camera back to Chung, who gave it to Eve. Everyone looked at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"That was hers, not mine," Chung said. Then everyone laugh, excluding Elsword, Aisha, and Ara, who saw something disturbing.

"Hey, Aisha-"

"I am sorry to ask, but..." Aisha cut in between Elsword's sentence, but also leaving her sentence hung to the air.

"Hm?" Eve asked, sitting down on a chair. Everyone waited for her to finish the sentence.

"But...who are you people?" she asked, looking genuinely confused. Everyone stared at her. Ara started to laugh slightly.

"Aisha, what are you saying? We-" she was cut off by Aisha.

"I wouldn't lie. Who are you people? Do I know you? Why do you act so familiar with me?" Aisha asked, her eyes held genuine confusion.

"We are-" Chung started to say until Eve, for some reason, covered his mouth.

"Never mind. We may have mistaken you for someone we know well. I am Eve," Eve said instead. Chung and Ara looked at her, aghast by what she said.

"Sorry. I am Elsword," Elsword said, deciding to follow along Eve's plan. Even though she hurt his heart with those few piercing words, he had to hold the emotions in. After all, he finally is able to see her.

_Aisha...if you remember me, I'll promise I'll never leave you ever again,_ Elsword thought. Ara and Chung were still shocked, but surprisingly, Rena and Raven were not. Raven, he gets, but Rena? She would explaining stuff to Aisha by now.

"I see. I believe you already know my name," Aisha said. Everyone nodded glumly.

_We have an amnesiac..._

_**When will she remember him? **_

**2nd chapter done~! I didn't expect this to be popular anyways. I'm just stupid. And I'm sorry this chapter is so short, writer's block is happening to me. I'm also running out of ideas, but I have ideas for the middle of the story. Weird, huh? I'm going to set this story to as many chapters as I can write! Although no one reads...**

_**To Risingwind: Thank you~! I hope it'll be interesting. I actually unintentionally set it to high school, but it'll change soon. Just tune in~!**_

_**R&R~!**_


	3. Day 3: Time

**mmIIIIIIII'm back~! Even though I put ****_DYLN? ,_**** it doesn't mean I'll put this story on hold. I have at least one idea for this story...Also! By the way, my 2 OCs will appear~! And the new teacher isn't an OC, she's someone everyone knows...**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Learn from your previous mistakes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So..." Rena said nervously, trying to break the tension. Three poeple glared at her, including the emotionless Eve and the amnesiac Aisha.

"Right," Rena laughed anxiously. "So...is everyone ready?"

"Yes," Everyone(the three people) replied. Except poor amnesiac Aisha.

"Then I'll see you right after your fourth period ends. In the Mess Hall, okay?" Rena smiled and left with Raven, hand in hand, happily walking.

"I think you people are making this too over dramatic for someone you just met," Aisha said, trying to shake Ara off from her hand. Ara was clinging on to Aisha's hand like she was the new student, not Aisha.

"We didn't just meet-" Eve covered her mouth by throwing Moby at Ara.

"Sorry. It feels like we've met before though..." Ara said, throwing Moby back to Eve, glaring.

"Deja vu?" Aisha offered. Ara smiled slightly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the Classroom...

Elsword sighed. He was thinking that Aisha loosing her memories was his fault. Maybe if he _actually_ spent some time with her when they were younger, she might've not lose her memories of him-everyone. But is that possible? All this thinking made Elsword sigh once again. At least he'll get to see her. He'll make sure he stays by her side every second possible.

A teacher, unknown to most students, walked into the room from the back door, not the front.

"Umm...I am very sure that no one knows me. Your previous homeroom teacher, Ms. Speka, is _very_ sick, unfortunately," the teacher said nervously.

"Why?" Chung asked, raising his hand.

"W-why? Umm...because...uh...you see...Ms. Speka decided to...try something," this new teacher said. All the student's groaned, since they had an exact idea on what Ms. Speka was trying.

"N-now. We have a new student. Behave please," she said, holding her glasses in her hand instead of wearing it. "But first, let me introduce myself. I am Ms. Ada," the teacher said. But little do the students know that 'Ada' was simply a fake person created by her...

"Ok. To the new student. Umm...Ms. Aisha, would you mind coming in?" Ms. Ada asked. The front door opened, showing a lavender-haired girl, her hair twirled at the end. She was wearing a small half-moon clip to hold her hair up, slightly saying so.

"Introduce yourself, please," Ms. Ada said, smiling to Aisha and giving her a marker to write her name on the board.

"Aisha Mermily, a daughter of the Mermily family," Aisha said, writing her name down on the board neatly. Everyone in the class was either looking at her in awe, or they were trying to calculate the possibility that Aisha was a snobby idiot. Of course, she wasn't, but she's new, after all. They don't know her.

A student raised her hand. "Mermily? Does that mean you're friends with Rena-senpai?" she asked.

"I'm her younger sister," Aisha said, her eyes showing nothing at all. You could say she was bored, excited, or an empty case containing one single soul. Oops, excuse me then, that is _not_ what I'm suppose to say...

Everyone gasped, excluding Ara, Eve, Elsword, Chung, and a small girl at the back.

"B-but you look nothing like her!" the same girl exclaimed, her eyes wide. Aisha might as well have been annoyed at the moment, but with her poker face(that rivals Eve's), you couldn't tell.

"I am an adopted one," Aisha simply said.

"Now everyone, we shan't pry into other people's past. That will make us seem nosy, which some of you _are_," Ara said, trying to have people calm down and not ask Aisha so many questions. It worked, since Ara was a persuasive speaker when needed to be.

"Umm...Mermily-san, you'll go to the seat next to Sieghart-san at the back. The boy next to the back window," Ms. Ada pointed to the back, to Elsword. Elsword, who wasn't paying attention to anything, was looking out the window, bored.

Aisha walked towards Elsword and sat at the empty seat next to him. She paid no heed to the red-haired swordsman, though.

The bell rang loudly. Everyone was surprised. They were sure they only started school...

"Sorry! The bell broke!" a young girl, about 10 years old, burst into the room and said.

"Kaguya-sama! Please get back to your office!" a boy, 12 maybe, said to the girl, and dragged her away. Everyone looked more than surprised, perhaps shocked.

"Office?" Some blurted out, ruining the silence within the classroom.

"Umm...well...that's...our principal," Ms. Ada said, fidgeting slightly. Most students in the class had their jaws opened, shocked. _Very_ shocked.

"But she's just 10 years old! How could such a young girl be our principal?" a boy asked.

"Well...she comes from a very well-known family...and she's also the CEO of a very famous company...and she...well...you get it?" Ms. Ada asked/explained.

"Ok...," he said, uncertain.

And because of the simple appearance of the young principal, the gang is going to have a hard time...

"Yes, they will. Poor amnesiac Aisha-san. I hope we can get her memory back in time," the young girl, Kaguya, said, realizing she was talking to the Story-Teller, which is _**not**_ allowed during the story.

"Why not?" Kaguya asked, drinking tea. Well, because then it'll tip off the balance.

"Ah, you mean the Scale of Elrios?" Kaguya asked. No. But it is true, we must get back Aisha's memory before _that_ happens...

"Then why can't you, the Story-Teller, just allow her to have her memories back?" Kaguya asked, taking a bite from a scone. That is because I would never ruin the story. Then it wouldn't even _be_ a story! Also, my job as a Story-Teller prevents me to make any changes within the story.

"Oh well. Then we'll just wait for the story to slowly unravel," Kaguya said calmly, looking out the window of her office. "Slowly...she'll also get her memory back..."

Indeed.

Outside the window, Kaguya could see Aisha and the gang playing around with each other, Rena and Ara teasing Aisha and Elsword, pushing them to one of the other.

If only I had such powers...too bad~!

**Finished~! For this story, a few rare characters will be able to hear me, the Story-Teller. Of course, mostly my OCs. Now, to my precious very few reviews~!**

_**To Sphyl: Sorry! I guess that it's just in my nature to make cliffhangers and mysterious unanswered questions! Also, thank you~! I hope you keep reading on!**_

_**To ragna0011: Sorry if you don't understand! What do you not understand? I can help you...probably...Please read on~!**_

_**To PikaChibi: Thank you~! I hope it's interesting~! And of course, there should be many questions unanswered at the moment. It's sort of a normal thing for me, to leave that many questions unanswered. I have an awkward and weird habit. Please read on~!**_

_**That's everyone! Please R&R in the beautiful box below~!**_


End file.
